wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieje grzechu/Dodatek
}} BRULIONOWE RZUTY ROZDZIAŁU MAJĄCEGO OBJĄĆ TESTAMENT JAŚNIACHA A Widziałaś sama, widziałaś to dobrze, że należało mi odejść. Odejść — to znaczy — spocząć w ziemi. Oddaliłem się bowiem od świata na taką dalekość, kiedy mi się niepotrzebną stała przyroda, a ciężarem stała się ostatnia miłość i ostatnia łaska ziemi: sztuka. Nic mi już z błękitu obłoków wiosennych, które płyną nad wiecznymi falami Śródziemnego Morza w dalekie południe, ku palmom Sycylii i dzikim na skałach kaktusom Malty. Martwa jest dla mnie wieszczba morza w dzień pełen wichru — morza, tego dobra, szczęścia i piękna, które ze wszech stron okrąża ludzkie siedlisko, nie dając mu umknąć od obrazu wieczności. Cyprys, który czarnymi gałęźmi obejmuje ruiny Palatynu, wonna ''macchia, ''osłaniająca szczerby krzesanic Korsyki, u których stóp w przepaści błądzą i jęczą wiecznie bezdomne piany — rumiane i białe kamelie, prowadzące jak urocze druhny do basenu w naszym ogrodzie — już tylko wykłuwają mi oczy. A w mojej cichej, spłaszczonej ojczyźnie rzeka dzieciństwa już nie płynie i senne widzenie konarów czarnych olch już nie budzi radosnego łkania w mym sercu. Obca i niepotrzebna stała mi się grecka tancerka z pentelikońskiego marmuru w mascheriach Watykanu, obce i wystygłe stałoś mi się, wspomnienie lubieżnej Wenus z Neapolu, i już mi cię nie żal, Diano z Efezu, która stoisz tam samotna, straszna przez swe symbole, opuszczona przez wszystkich czcicieli. Po cóż ty jesteś dla mnie, budowlo Giotta, w różowym pyle wynurzająca się ze zgiełku ulic Florencji? Na nic jesteście duszy mojej. Przychodzę do was, barbarzyńca Północy, i żegnam was wystygłymi oczyma. Jest chwila, kiedy Słowacki powie o wierszach ''Króla Ducha, ''które są wszystkowidzącymi obłokami ziemi polskiej, wiecznym jej wiatrem wiosennym, rozgrzanym od pierwszego upału — że są „głupstwem". Byłaby bez nich ziemia polska płoną bez mieszkańca glebą, a oto o nich szepnęły suche wargi stworzyciela, że są głupstwem. Jak ten, kto zachwyci się oczyma widokiem pian morza, widokiem zalotów wełny morskiej do skały kaprejskiej, kto ujrzy rozłóg bławego morza i zakocha się w jego sprawach — już nie chce wrócić się myślą do widoku rodzinnego stawu, jak człowiek wstępujący na cypel skały życia, skoro padł oczyma w morze wieczności, już się nie bawi zabawą ziemską. Ustaje dlań potrzeba słowa. To, co bym mówił, nie mogłoby być wysłuchane. To, co jest w piersiach mocne i wieczniejsze niż śmierć, musi tedy leżeć w sobie i targać się ślepo do końca, niby wilk puszczański w kącie miejskiego podwórza przykuty łańcuchem do słupa. Cóż z tego, że przyjdą czasy, kiedy byłbym zrozumiany? Cóż z tego, że słuchacze stoją w mroku pod ciemną chmurą przyszłości? Cóż z tego, że oczy ich goreją od tego samego ognia, który mi piersi pali? Nie chcę już mówić do świata i nie chce dzisiejszy świat słuchać głosu poety. Czeka świat na skinienie szpady wodza, który by mu kazał nędzą swą zdusić prawicą Udałęgo Walgierza, zwlec łachmany i wstać z ziemi jako duch. A skoro wodza nie ma — słucha świat rozkazów pierwszej lepszej kanalii, która męstwa nie zna nawet z nazwy, lecz posiadła wszystek spryt karierowiczów i „przelewa krew bratnią" rękoma najemnych skrytobójców. Można by żyć dnie, miesiące i lata z okiem utkwionym w sprawę swego ducha, gdyby nie ziarenko szaleju, w mózgu leżące... Nie tęsknię za ojczyzną, a mam ją w mózgu jak małe, maleńkie ziarenko szaleju. „Nie przywiązywać się do ojczyzny, chociażby najbiedniejszej i najbardziej potrzebującej pomocy"... Dobrześ to wiedział, o cudzoziemcze! Jednej wszakże sprawy nie znał cudzoziemiec i dlatego to wyrzekł. Nigdy nie służył w wojskach polskich, w legiach państwa romantyzmu. Nie znał siły przysięgi i przedziwnego honoru, z którym rodziły się i umierały pokolenia. Teraz, gdy ojczyzna zamieni się na duchową prowincję pruską, a romantyczne państwo po czwarty raz zostanie podzielone, wojska polskie zostaną zapewne rozpuszczone na mocy dekretu tak zwanej „siły" i ustanie walka ich o całego człowieka, o wyrwanie ducha, leżącego pod męką ciała. Dlatego to chciałem potargać mój list przypowiedni... Bo jak niegdyś z romantycznego państwa szło się na Sybir cielesny, tak teraz idzie się w stokroć gorszy Sybir ducha — na mocy zesłania z nowożytnej pruskiej prowincji ducha. Na tym naszym nowym Sybirze trudno spotkać współwygnańca, a kto nie zmarznie na śmierć, kto z głodu w drodze nie padnie, biega po ziemi samotnej tu i tam, w Shelleyowskich sandałach, uszytych z płomienia. Oto były paragrafy naszej romantycznej konstytucji, nasze najwyższe, jedynie narodowe ''Habeas Animam, ''nadane nam z tronów geniuszu, kanclerską mocą pisarskiego urzędu: 1. Ty nie jesteś mi już krajem, miejscem, domem, obyczajem, Państwa zgonem albo zjawem, ale cnotą, ale prawem. 2. O ile polepszycie i rozszerzycie dusze wasze, o tyle polepszycie prawa wasze i rozszerzycie granice. 3. Każdy, kto stąpił na ziemię polską, wolnym jest. 4. nieczytelny. 5. Lud — to człowiek cierpiący, człowiek tęskniący i człowiek wolny na duchu. 6. Każdej rodzinie rola domowa pod opieką gminy. ''7. ''Pielgrzymie — stanowiłeś prawa, miałeś prawo do korony, a oto na obcej ziemi wyjęty jesteś spod opieki prawa, abyś poznał bezprawie, a gdy wrócisz do kraju, abyś wyrzekł: Cudzoziemcy razem ze mną współdziedzicami są. Kiedy jako duch narodziła się Polska, kiedy samej sobie bez trwogi spojrzała w oczy, te o sobie najwyższe wyrzekła słowa usty tale miłosiernymi i tak nieugiętymi i nieustraszonymi, jakoby usty Sakya Muni. Stratowały twoje zboża kopyta koni najeźdźców i rozgrodziły twój stary płot ręce katowskie w chwili twojego świętego natchnienia. Koła ich wozów porznęły w nowe drogi twój grunt, tylekroć zajechany. A teraz krew junacza i krew bratnia, i krew bandycka polały się. w twe skiby. O, Matko, Matko! Nigdy bezdenniej ukochana nie byłaś nam wygnańcom jak dziś, gdy w darnię tej nowej wiosny porastasz. Wiatr wiosenny wieje w pióra twych traw i suszy kałuże krwi po twoich „polskich" drogach. Sfruń , wietrze, westchnienie wiosny z tutejszych czystych błękitnych mórz, odleć z białych gałęzi kwitnącego migdała t różowych witek kwitnącego morela, spomiędzy mirtów nadmorskich — ku północy. Niech zakwita w Polsce wiśnia po sadach, a tarnina przy drogach. Rozgarnij, wietrzyku, murawę aż do korzenia i ucałuj miejsca nieznane, na które czoła padały. Zbierz łzy przedśmiertelne i pot krwawy, wynieś na skrzydłach ze ziemi i zawieś na złotych chustach, na białych z amarantowym wstęgach obłoków nad zajechaną wokół dziedziną, nad rozgrodzonymi drogami. B Ty to wiesz najlepiej, cudnowłosa, która wówczas nadeszłaś... Widziałaś sama, że należało mi odejść. (Odejść — to znaczy — kazać uprawomocnionym drabom za odpowiednim wynagrodzeniem zakopać trupa Jaśniachowego w glinę i nakryć go trzyłokciową pierzyną piasku), Oddaliłem się, siostro, cokolwiek za forsownie od świata, zabrnąłem w taką odległość, że niepotrzebną stała mi się przyroda, a ciężarem i nudą stała mi się ostatnia miłość i najwyższa łaska tej ziemi, najwyższe szczęście, czyli złuda — to znaczy sztuka. Nic mi już z błękitu obłoków wiosennych, płynących nad puszczą Śródziemnego Morza! Jego otchłań nigdy się nie zmieni, wieczna zostanie jak powietrze, słońce i wiatr. Nie dla mnie ściemniasz się daleko, błękitne morze, gdzie biała,. złośliwa wełna błyska jak śnieżyste zęby w złowieszczo śmiejących się ustach. Darmo wybuchasz w górę wśród suchych, wyssanych skał słupem piany, wysokim i strzelistym jak mediolańska wieża, kunsztownym jak dach świętego Marka. O, falo pienista, śnieżna wełno, co przybiegłaś na ten brzeg w cudne zaloty, a spadasz nieopisanymi strofami ze szczelin, z karbów, z wyłomów do swojej chłodnej tajni!... Wydajesz z siebie głos dla siebie samej, pomruk radości, kąpiesz się sama w sobie... Już cię nie widzę, falo, już cię nie słyszę... Różowe drzewo gorzkiego migdała zakwitło w sadach otoczonych kamiennym murem, winograd z obciętymi pędami rozprowadzony na laskach tworzy złotawą sieć nad ziemią pracowicie skopaną. Tam i sam przeziębłe róże zwieszają się ze sczerniałego muru... Nadaremnie nie dajesz mi umrzeć, o morze, na próżno wzywasz mię ku tej wielkiej drodze, którą samo przeżyłoś i którą przeżyjesz. Twoje dno lazurowe przy brzegu, przeczyste jak oczy dziecka, twoje dalekie rozpostarcie, obszerniejsze niż wzrok człowieka, twój huk nauczający, jak męską prawicą uderzać ''w ''podłe piersi — odtrąciłem. Wiem, jakie jesteś, lecz cię już czuć nie chcę. C Powiedziałem to do siebie, że powinienem już odejść, to znaczy: spocząć w ziemi. Jestem sam. Życie nie ma dla mnie wartości... To, co bym mówił, nie zostałoby wysłuchane przez współczesnych. To, co jest we mnie potężne, mocne i wieczne, leży w sobie i targa się ślepo jak wilk łańcuchem przykuty do słupa... Wiem o tym, że przyjdą czasy, kiedy byłbym zrozumiany. Moi słuchacze stoją w przyszłości pod złotą jej zorzą. Twarze ich zwrócone są ku mnie i oczy ich patrzą we mnie gorejąc od tego samego ognia, który mi piersi przepalił za życia. Lecz świat dzisiejszy nie chce słyszeć poetów. Czeka na skinienie szpady wodza, który by jego niewolę zdusił prawicą Wdałego Walgierza... A skoro wodza nie ma, słucha pierwszej lepszej dziennikarskiej szui, pierwszego z brzegu karierowicza, który z pieniędzy publicznych żyje. Nigdy nie kochałem cię boleśniej jak dziś, gdy się z kajdan zwłóczysz, chora i stratowana. Muszę odejść i nie zobaczę Dodać można, że w zapiskach Żeromskłego z czasu podróży po Włoszech 1906-7 r. (zob. w tomie ''Wspomnienia, ''wydania zbiorowego ''Pism ''t. XXVI) mieści się sporo notat i fragmentów zużytkowanych w tekście ''Dziejów grzechu, ''a także w zarzuconym fragmencie „Testamentu" twych przemian, nie zobaczę twych skurczów boleści, walk i wysiłków. Bądź pozdrowiona w sercu mym, Matko! My więc jesteśmy tym pokoleniem szczęśliwym, które sandał oparło na wyniosłej górze moabskiej i własnymi oczyma oglądać może Hanaan, obiecaną ziemię. Za nami zostało czerwone morze ojczystej krwi i pustynia zasiana kościami. My więc jesteśmy dziedzicami wszystkiego. Zstąpimy w wyśnioną dolinę i orać będziemy, zasiewać i żąć. Co wypłakali z męczeńskich dusz krwawymi łzami, co błogosławiły aż do ostatka tchnienia ich serca, włócznią przemocy przebite, to my ujmiemy rękami. Skończyły się dzieje Najjaśniejszej Rzeczypospolitej i dzieje „miłej" Ojczyzny. Zaczęły się dzieje Najjaśniejszej Rewolucji. W jej ogień patrzą rozwarte oczy, orle źrenice wieszczów... Wieszczowie! Niechaj nas Wasze dźwigają duchy. Niechaj Wasz rozkaz nasze wytęża ramiona. W ogniach się przepala wielka Ojczyzna, na pół się łamie dwór i pęka chata, płoną parkany i płonie dach. Wieszczowie! Niech spłonie polska podłość, niech się na żużel nikczemny stopi przemoc Polaka nad Polakiem, nad Żydem, nad Rusinem, nad Żmudzinem!... Niechaj zostaną same popioły. My w nie wsiejemy... Byłem samotny, nie mogłem się nigdy pogodzić z politycznymi bandami. Ilekroć wszedłem w ich środek, zawsze musiałem wyjść jak z szopy zatrutej fetorem. Nie należałem nigdy do żadnej partii, do żadnego stronnictwa politycznego ani literackiego, nawet do żadnej redakcji, do żadnej kaplicy. Natomiast wszedłem w lud i byłem jednym z ludu. Byłem nieraz jak dobosz, który biegnie z walczącymi pułkami wybijając znajomy tłumowi takt, chwytając powietrze resztkami płuc, i nieraz pospolity kapral pułkowy" dawał mi rozkaz, nieraz prosty szeregowiec spoglądał na mnie z lekceważeniem, żem nie niósł jak inni karabina. Ni ten, ni ów nie pamiętał, że kula i dobosza idącego w szeregu również dosięga, że nie nieść karabina, lecz nieść umiłowany takt, dźwięk święty wybijać — to za broń starczy. Znajduję, że do wykonania prac z ducha należy brać ludzi z wszelkich stronnictw. Ale to nie ma być kompromis, lecz najdalej biegnący postęp. Każda partia z chwilą, kiedy stawia sobie za zadanie egoizm partyjny, staje się reakcyjną. Należy tworzyć braterstwo pomiędzy ludźmi prawymi. Należy podnieść oczy ludzkie ku wieszczom, należy ukazać prawdę i miłość. Ale tego nie można uczynić stojąc na ziemi reakcji ani narodowej demokracji, to należy uczynić niwecząc wszelkie przesądy. Do tego też musi być stworzony zakon ludzi świeckiej którzy by między sobą wskrzesili braterstwo. Musi być stworzone na nowo pozwanie dusz prawych i bezinteresownych, musi być znowu rzucone w świat uczucie socjalizmu! Jestem towarzyszem wszystkiego, co cierpi, co walczy, co dąży do wolności... Category:Dzieje grzechu